Колдовство
Раньше Колдовство было прерогативой малочисленных колдунов Старого Света. Сейчас это искусство постепенно распространяется сквозь поколения. Даже кое-кто из неонатов знаком с ним. Почему же Цимисхам пришлось обучать потомков магии? Ответы могут быть разными, в зависимости от того, кого вы спрашиваете. Нынешняя Воевода считает, что старые колдуны не хотели делиться своей мудростью. И тогда некая стая похитила их секреты и ознакомила с ними всех желающих, может быть, для того, чтобы избавиться от страха перед одним старейшиной, который владел запретными знаниями. Члены консистории думают, что уничтожение самого сильного колдуна клана заставило уцелевших волшебников взять себе учеников, чтобы их искусство не исчезло как раз тогда, когда грядет Геенна. Колдовство всегда было искусством молодых Каинитов, хотя в то время, когда оно было широко распространено, самые младшие из Каинитов принадлежали к Шестому Поколению. Неискушенные и едва вступившие в посмертие новообращенные не желают полагаться ни на чьи ограниченные представления о мире реальном и еще не успели отгородиться надежными стенами от мира духовного. Молодые лучше разбирают голос земли, как это было с Лугошем и Велей. Пути Колдовство имеет пять основных направлений, или путей: Земли, Огня, Воды, Ветра, Скорби и Духа. "Тайные пути", о которых даже в ночи магии крови знали лишь немногие колдуны, вновь проявились среди колдунов, доживших до Последних Ночей. Насколько известно Воеводе и прочим старейшинам Цимисхов, ни один из древних колдунов не восставал из торпора, чтобы обучить этим путям. Скорее уж, это забытое искусство воскресло благодаря неонатам, которым досталось истощающееся наследие Каина. Некоторые Изверги считают, что молодые колдуны учатся непосредственно у духов. Система В отличие от других форм магии крови, колдун тратит не пункты крови, а Силу Воли. Сначала тратится 1 ПСВ. Затем делается соответствующий бросок Атрибут (соответствующий используемому пути) + Знание Колдовства со сложностью 4 + уровень используемого умения. Атрибуты в соответствии с Путями: *Путь Ветра (The Way of Wind) — Восприятие *Путь Воды (The Way of Water) — Смекалка *Путь Духа (The Way of Spirit) — Обаяние *Путь Земли (The Way of Earth) — Выносливость *Путь Огня (The Way of Fire) — Манипулирование *Путь Скорби (The Way of Sorrow) — Манипулирование В некоторых редакциях (в пересмотренной редакции по Темным Векам, DAV) вместо Силы Воли тратится пункт крови, а вместо Знания Колдовства используется специализация в Оккультизме - ее отсутствие просто повышает сложность на 1. Крайны В VTDA V20 и книгах V20 (начиная с Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra) Колдовство длится на крайны (которые мало отличаются от Тауматургических путей). Крайны куда более связаны с территорией колдуна. Цимисх с продуваемых ветрами вершин Татров в Карпатах будет практиковать иную магию, нежели Изверг с холмов и лесов Жемайтии или его соклановец с побережья Чёрного Моря. Колдун может изучать магию многих крайн, но одна у него всегда будет развита лучше прочих —та, что принадлежит его родине, месту, в чьей почве ему спится спокойнее всего. Получив первую точку в Колдовстве, персонаж изучает первую силу, ассоциирующуюся с его основной крайной. С каждой следующей точкой колдун может повысить значение текущей крайны или приобрести силу в новой. Но в любом случае, легче всего ему будет использовать силу основной крайны. Также существует духовная крайна, известная как Дух Места. Многие колдуны изучают её, чтобы значительно расширить свои силы, но никто не владеет ею как основною. Для использования магии колдун должен предложить земле пункт крови и сделать бросок Атрибут+ Оккультизм по сложности уровень силы +4. Если вызываемая сила принадлежит первичной крайне, сложность снижается на 2. Бросаемый Атрибут определяется непосредственно используемой способностью. Колдун всегда использует чистый Атрибут, не модифицируемый тратой крови, Дисциплинами или другой магией. Ниже приведены несколько крайн. Игроки свободно могут создавать свои собственные крайны, чтобы лучше отразить уникальные особенности свой родины, используя нижеприведенные крайны как примеры. *Трансильванская крайна (Transylvanian Kraina). *Черноморская крайна (Black Sea Kraina). *Дух Места (Genius Loci). *Крайна Колдоца (Kraina of the Well). *Енохианская крайна (Kraina of Enoch). *Беловежская крайна (Bialowieza Kraina) Ритуалы По мере того, как возрастает число колдунов, увеличивается и список их ритуалов. Ноддисты раз в несколько месяцев находят забытые ритуалы, но кое-кого из новых колдунов этот темп уже не устраивает. Несколько гениев сейчас трудятся над созданием своих собственных ритуалов. Как и в случае с Тауматургией, колдовские ритуалы предоставляют практикам этого вида магии череду церемониальных способностей. Несмотря на свои магические эффекты, эти способности никак не связаны с герметической магией и несовместимы с любой другой формой чародейства, которой пользуются Тремеры и Джованни. Большинство ритуалов требуют расхода собственной крови наряду с другими необходимыми компонентами. Ниже представлены только несколько ритуалов: игрокам и Рассказчикам рекомендуется создавать собственные обряды, лучше всего отражающие уникальную связь между протагонистами и окружающей их природой. Система Игрок должен сделать успешный бросок на Интеллект + Знание Колдовства (со сложностью 4 + уровень ритуала) и пролить несколько капель крови для достижения желаемого эффекта. Вне зависимости от того, принадлежит ли кровь самому колдуну или его жертве, за каждый уровень ритуала колдун обязан пролить по одному очку крови, открыв себе доступ к духовной связи с окружающим миром. Каждый ритуал занимает опредмеченное время - пять минут за уровень ритуала (например, ритуал третьего уровня займет 15 минут, а пятого - 25). В некоторых редакциях (в пересмотренной редакции по Темным Векам, DAV) вместо Знания Колдовства используется специализация в Оккультизме - ее отсутствие просто повышает сложность на 1. Перечень В колдовстве, кроме собственных ритуалов, существуют версии тауматургических: Связаться с родным сиром, Защита неприкосновенного убежища, Отклонение деревянной погибели, Revelation of Blood Lineage, и Защита от гулей (и все прочие защитные ритуалы). Данные ритуалы не основываются на герметических принципах и не используют соответствующие методы. *Ритуалы первого уровня **Просветление (Enlightenment) **Гостеприимство (Hospitality) **Мефистофельские проделки (Mephistophelean Minx) **Пробуждение мертвой воды (Reawakening the Dead Water) **Отражения (Reflections) **Ритуал объятий смерти (Ritual of Death’s Embrace) **Связаться с родным сиром (Communicate with Sire) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Защита неприкосновенного убежища (Defense of the Sacred Haven) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Отклонение деревянной погибели (Deflection of Wooden Doom) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Unnatural Decay — The Białowieza Kraina. **Drinking Death — The Białowieza Kraina. **Treasured Ornaments — The Transylvanian Kraina. **Master of the Domain — The Transylvanian Kraina. **Truth in Water — The Black Sea Kraina. **Servitor’s Perception — Genius Loci. *Ритуалы второго уровня **Пламенеющая кровь (Blood of Flame) **Создать камень судьбы (Craft Weirding Stone) **Призвание малого знака силы (Invoke the Lesser Sign of Power) **Пробуждение духа стихии (Rouse the Elemental Spirit) **Служба за души (Service for Souls) **Иссушающая агония (Withering Agony) **Открытие происхождения крови (Revelation of the Blood Lineage) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Защита от гулей (Ward Versus Ghouls) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Защитный круг против гулей (Warding Circle versus Ghouls) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Autumn’s Armor — The Białowieza Kraina. **Borne by Wind — The Transylvanian Kraina. **Concentrated Vitae — The Black Sea Kraina. **Eyes of the Dead — Genius Loci. *Ритуалы третьего уровня **Вызов малого демона (Conjure Lesser Demon) **Призвание духа (Conjure Spirit) **Призвание великого знака силы (Invoke the Greater Sign of Power) **Изъять лалека (Raze the Lelek) **Стражи убежища (Sentinels of the Haven) **Conjure Spirit, Players Guide to the High Clans Pg. 191 **Cowing the Servant, Rites of the Blood Pg. 157 **Защита от фей (Ward versus Fae) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Защита от люпинов (Ward versus Lupines) - версия тауматургического ритуала. ** Защитный круг против люпинов (Warding Circle versus Lupines) - версия тауматургического ритуала. ** Animate Curios — The Transylvanian Kraina. ** One with the Forest — The Białowieza Kraina. ** The Floating Dead — The Black Sea Kraina. *Ритуалы четвёртого уровня **За гранью смерти (Beyond the Wall of Death) **Объятия земли (Earth's Embrace) **Бесовской облик (Incubus Visage) **Слияние душ (Merging of the Souls) **Заводь тайн (Pool of Secrets) **Укрытие голодной могилы (Refuge of the Thirsty Grave) **Связующее звено (Ties That Bind) **Защита от фей (Ward versus Fae) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Защита от сородичей (Ward versus Kindred) - версия тауматургического ритуала. ** Защитный круг против сородичей (Warding Circle versus Kindred) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Защита от витэ (Ward Versus Vitae) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Scrying Pool — The Black Sea Kraina. **Evoke the Storm — The Transylvanian Kraina. *Ритуалы пятого уровня **Вызов большего демона (Conjure Greater Demon) **Стихийный хранитель (Elemental Savior) **Взгляд горгоны (Gaze of the Gorgon) **Глубочайшее побуждение (The Inmost Tug) **Возмездие живой земли (Nemesis of the Living Earth) **Mirror of Blood, Rites of the Blood **Conjure Demon, Players Guide to the High Clans Pg. 192 **Защита от магов (Ward versus Magi) - версия тауматургического ритуала. **Защита от духов (Ward versus Spirits) - версия тауматургического ритуала. ** Защитный круг против духов (Warding Circle versus Spirits) - версия тауматургического ритуала. ** Защита от призраков (Ward versus Ghosts) - версия тауматургического ритуала. ** Защитный круг против призраков (Warding Circle versus Ghosts) - версия тауматургического ритуала. ** Защита от демонов (Ward versus Demons) - версия тауматургического ритуала. ** Защитный круг против демонов (Warding Circle versus Demons) - версия тауматургического ритуала. *Ритуалы шестого уровня **Создание вождя (Create Vozhd) **Обращение демона (Embracing the Demon) **Drowning in Earth Lair of the Hidden, Pg. 142 **Storm-Hound Lair of the Hidden, Pg. 143 *Ритуалы девятого уровня **Дракул (Dracul) Комбинированные Дисциплины *Стать Купалой - Путь Духа 6, Изменчивость 6; Dark Age revised. *Клыки дракона - Колдовство 7, все Пути, кроме Пути Скорби, на 5; Dark Age revised. Известные колдуны *Допотопный Цимисхов *Йорак *Веля Вивисектор *Прискус Саша Викос *Колдун nuevo *Желько Петреску, господин изначальный *Ашанти Бичум, демон-сновидец Смотри также *Знание Колдовства Источники *Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised Edition. *Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy. *Player's Guide to High Clans. *V20 Dark Age: Vampire Corebook. Категория:Колдовство Категория:Цимисхи Категория:Магия крови